The Moahu Saga
by Promptedcord95
Summary: This adventure follows Enucius, Kairou, and Tienè three Pokémon trainers that hope to be the best trainers in all of the Moahu Region.


I look out into the gleaming ocean, reflecting on my life the day before my fifteenth birthday.

"Where's Dad, what is this life for…the visions… I just don't understand what is this life for!" As I yell out to the far ocean towards the oceans of Johto, we live in the Moahu region it's not far from the regions of Johto and Kanto, where I want to go once I finish the Magenta League.

"Haha" a cute laugh was heard, I turn around and it's my two best friends Kairou and Tienè. "

"What are you doing, it's almost our fifteenth birthdays we gotta get a good sleep for our big day tomorrow." Kairou says.

"I know…Its just I'm nervous, you guys know what's out there…"I mutter.

"Lets just all go home and hang out there the sunset looks great but the bug types'll come out soon and I don't wanna be paralyzed before my big day." Tienè says humbly.

The three of us walk back to Goldport City where we can get to sleep for tomorrow.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Enucius, but my Mom and friends call me Enu. Kairou is the "girl next door"; she's beautiful and nice to everyone she meets, but don't call her Kairou because she hates it; we call her Kallie because it's "popular" in the Kanto region. Then there's Tienè, the Professor's son, he and I never liked each other… He was stronger more popular and knew everything there was to know about any Pokémon.

"Wake up sleepy head its time for your big day!" says Mom as she wakes me up with a bottle of water in her hand ready to see me go.

"Yeah yeah…I'm going I'm going." I mutter as I attempt to wake up.

"I don't understand you, all you ever talk about is how you're going to be the Pokémon Master and make Goldport City proud, but you need to go so GET UP!" Mom screams as I run downstairs and wave goodbye as I run out the door.

I thrust the Professor's door open and see that Kallie and Tienè are already there, perplexed regarding which Pokémon to choose. There were three, Swablu, Bonsly, and Tyrogue. Each of those Pokemon evolved into awesome first stage evolutions. Swablu becomes a Dragon type Pokemon, Bonsly becomes an imitation pokemon, and Tyrogue can become three different Pokemon depending on how you raise it.

"Sorry I'm late…" I mutter as I walk to where they are. There are the three Pokeballs sitting on a table. Itching to take one and start my journey I blurt out, "Who goes first?!"

"Wait your turn!" says Tienè looking at me with anger in his eyes, "So Dad which one of us could choose first?" Tienè states arrogantly.

"Well I always believe Ladies first, Kallie, why don't you choose first?" Professor Palm states.

"Okay, now hm…which one to choose. I have always dreamed of soaring through the skies with a best friend so I guess I'll choose Swablu." Kallie exclaims.

"Wonderful choice Kallie, Swablu is a great choice and popular for girls starting their journeys."

"Can I go now?!" yells Tienè.

"No." exclaims the Professor as he turns, looks towards me, and says, "Why don't you choose, Enu." The Professor states as Tienè's mouth drops in embarrassment of being pushed last.

"I think I'll choose… Tyrogue, I have always loved fighting types and would love to be able to have one as my starter Pokémon." I state.

"That leaves you with Bonsly, Tienè-"

"SWEEEET! This was the Pokemon I always wanted to have!" Tienè screams as he runs out of the door and off to Boroughton Town.

"He always leaves too early, but I think I'll have to let him do whatever, you two are the trainers I want to entrust with these." The Professor says as he pulls two tablets from his satchel, "These are items called the Pokedex, encyclopedia of all the Pokemon you can find in Moahu."

"Thanks." Kallie and I say as we begin to walk out.

Before we open the door Kallie turns to me and, "Wanna have a first time practice battle before we head out onto our journey?"

"Okay." I reply, eager for my first battle.

"Take this outside you two I don't want my laboratory to be destroyed again!" The Professor yells as he politely shows us the exit.

"Okay, time to battle." Kallie demands.

"Okay here I go!" I say as I throw my pokeball.

The two pokeballs hit the ground and out comes our Pokemon. Swablu a Normal/Flying type Pokemon. My Pokedex starts vibrating; as I open it up it gives me an explanation on Swablu, "Its wings bring cottony clouds to mind. It grooms with spring water and loves to sit on heads." It then gives an explanation on my Pokemon, "Even though it is small, it can't be ignored because it will slug any handy target without warning." "This Pokemon being under your ownership knows the moves Tackle, Bullet Punch, Fake Out, and Foresight." The Pokedex explains.

"Okay, Tyrogue use Fake Out and flinch Swablu!" The attack hits as Swablu Flinches and is unable to move!

"Tyrogue hit Swablu with a Tackle attack!" Tyrogue charges towards Swablu and damaged him.

"We're finally able to use a move! Swablu, Peck!" Kallie orders as Swablu uses an attack on Tyrogue for super effective damage. Tyrogue is left on the ground but gets up out of its Vital Spirit.

"Good job, Tyrogue, now hit that Swablu with one last Tackle attack!" Tyrogue charges towards Swablu and takes it out, causing it to faint and be unable to continute battling, making Enu the winner!

"Great job, Tyrogue! Our first win!" I say, looking at my new friend.

"This'll be our only loss, I know it." Mutters Kallie to Swablu inside its Pokeball.

"I'm glad you two are still here, let me heal your Pokemon and give you these." Out from his satchel comes 20 Pokeballs! He gives the both of us 10 Pokeballs and shows us the direction to the next town, Boroughton Town where there is the first official Magenta League Gym specializing in Ground types.

End of First Chapter

To be Conitnued…


End file.
